warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Order of the Ebon Chalice
The Order of the Ebon Chalice is one of the Orders Militant of the Adepta Sororitas, or the Sisters of Battle, founded in honour of Saint Alicia Dominica by the Ecclesiarch Alexis XXII (the long-lived successor of the great reformer, Sebastian Thor) in the 38th Millennium when the Convent Sanctorum was split between the Convents on Ophelia VII and Terra, founding the Orders of the Ebon Chalice, the Valorous Heart, the Fiery Heart and the Argent Shroud. The Order of the the Ebon Chalice is the most conservative of all the Adepta Sororitas orders. In its strict adherence to tradition, this order alone continues to practice the same rites of worship, combat doctrines and vestment colours as the original Daughters of the Emperor on San Leor. The members of this order are also far more likely to act according to the example of earlier members of their own order than some of the other orders, where innovation is more readily accepted. Order History Notable Campaigns *'Magdellan Prime Civil War (143-151.M41)' - When the followers of the Cult of Balthalmus plunge Magdellan Prime into anarchy and bloodshed, the Battle Sisters of the Order of the Ebon Chalice bear the brunt of the fighting. The order's Preceptory Reclusium is repeatedly targeted by the maddened hordes, but holds out against seemingly possible odds until relief eventually arrives. By the time a relief force consisting of Space Marines of the Fire Angels, Sons of the Kraken and Red Seraphs arrives, the Battle Sisters have begun a determined counter-attack and victory is ultimately won. *'The Promethean War (980.M41)' - The Order of the Ebon Chalice reinforced the Space Marines of the Salamanders Chapter who were engaged in a brutal urban war against the dread Chaos Space Marines of the Black Legion on the world of Heletine in 980.M41. The enemy was put to the torch as dozens of Immolators and Land Raider Redeemers burned a path through that world's war-torn cities. Despite the strength of their forces, the advance was halted when Lord Gralastyx - the Daemon Prince leading the Forces of Chaos -- unleashed a legion of Possessed Chaos Space Marines. As the frenzied Chaotic horde ripped through the ranks of the Imperial forces, the Battle-Sisters and Space Marines fought back-to-back, their Bolters and Flamers blazing away as every warrior endeavoured to sell their life dearly in the Emperor's cause. However, the allied forces were saved when Saint Celestine appeared, falling upon the Chaotic forces like an avenging angel. The Living Saint carved a path through the horde towards Lord Gralastyx, before plunging her blade through his black heart. With the death of Gralastyx, the Forces of Chaos on the world were destroyed, but of Celestine there was no sign, for she vanished as mysteriously as she had appeared. Notable Sisters of the Ebon Chalice *'Saint Alicia Dominica - '''The Patron Saint of the Sisterhood, Bearer of the Grail of Ages, and Founder of the Order of the Ebon Chalice, Alicia Dominica is revered throughout the Imperium as both the founder and patron saint of the Adepta Sororitas. In the 36th Millennium, she ended High Lord Goge Vandire's Age of Apostasy after condemning him for his crimes against the Emperor and beheading him with her Power Sword. Shortly after, under the instruction of the newly appointed reforming Ecclisiarch Sebastian Thor, Dominica established the Sisterhood -- the Orders Militant of the Adepta Sororitas, with the Sisters later divided between the Convents on Terra and Ophelia VII. She herself became the first Canoness of the Order of the Ebon Chalice. In 650.M36, Alicia Dominica fell at the Battle of Frideswide's World, surviving hundreds of blows but falling to a single Traitor's lasgun blast to her heart. She was declared an Imperial Saint by the Ecclesiarchy soon after. *'Palatine Rhiannon''' - Palatine Rhiannon was the Sister Superior put in charge of a small task force or Mission composed of fifty Battle-Sisters of the Ebon Chalice sent from the Convent Prioris on Terra to the far-off Calixis Sector of the Segmentum Obscurus. The Mission's destination was the lawless world of Iocanthos. The Mission's reason for its deployment to Iocanthos remains mysterious and was initially considered a slight on the Canoness General of the Ebon Chalice already within the Sector, bringing with it many unanswered questions. Only the influence of the Ordo Hereticus has managed to smooth things over between the two factions of the Ebon Chalice now present. Order Appearance Order Colours The Order of the Ebon Chalice wear black Power Armour with white vestments. The vestments have red piping and are also lined in red. The weapons of the Battle-Sisters of the Ebon Chalice are a deep red in colour. These colours are those of the original Daughters of the Emperor on San Leor, reflecting the fact that the Order of the Ebon Chalice is the most conservative of all the orders militant. Order Badge This Order's badge is represented by an ebon-coloured chalice with a burning flame. Sources *''Codex: Sisters of Battle (2nd Edition), pp. 19, 35 *''Codex: Witch Hunters ''(3rd Edition), pg. 6 *''Dark Heresy: Blood of Martyrs (RPG), pg. 78 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two, Second Edition - War Machines of the Adeptus Astartes'', pg. 19 *''The Inquisition'' (Background Book), pg. 65 Gallery File:Wh_sistersbattle.jpg|Battle-Sisters of the Order of the Ebon Chalice fight Chaos Space Marines of the Word Bearers Traitor Legion File:Sororitas_Veteran.jpg|Battle-Sister of the Order of the Ebon Chalice File:Rhino-Ebon_Chalice.jpg|Rhino armoured personnel carrier of the Order of the Ebon Chalice Category:O Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Adepta Sororitas Orders Category:Imperium Category:Ordo Hereticus